James Sirius Potter and the Serious Love
by Mishamigo1
Summary: James met a girl. Aly met a boy. That age old story, can it work for them?
1. Chapter 1

Gimme that girl with the hair in a mess

sleepy little smile with her head on my chest,

thats the you that i like best,

gimme that girl.

Gimme that girl lovin up on me,

old t-shirt and a pair of jeans,

thats the you i wanna see,

gimme that girl, gimme that girl.

I stared wide eyed up at the huge red train.

" Well, Aly you going to get on?" my older brother asked. I looked up at him and smiled, hugging him around the neck. " Make sure to write and tell me what it's about, what it looks like, new friends, and your teachers ok? It's going to be quiet at the house without you."

" I'll miss you too, Hayden," I said smiling. He laughed and tilted his head.

" Who said that was a bad thing, get going runt," he said, ruffling my hair.

I stuck out my tongue at him and gave one last hug, before turning and getting on the train. I waved and went to find a place to sit. I found one quickly enough and turned inside, throwing my bag up onto the rack. I lent against the soft cushions of the seat and closed my eyes, only to open them again when the door opened.

There stood a boy with very messy black hair, hazelish blue eyes, and a huge smile.

" Hi, mind having company?" he asked out of breath.

" Um, no, not at all," I answered gesturing to the other seat in the compartment.

" Thanks, everywhere else.... well yeah," he said taking a seat.

I giggled and he looked at me. " What?"

" Nothing, I'm Alyssa by the way. Alyssa Adair. Nice to meet you," I said, offering my hand.

" James Potter," he said watching me closely and shaking my hand. I raised an eyebrow and he looked stunned. " Your not going to ask about my dad?"

" Am I supposed too?"

" Your muggleborn aren't you?"

" Yes," I replied, wondering if he was one of those people Hagrid had told me about. The ones who didn't like muggleborn.

" Oh, thank Merlin!" he said, and I looked at him strangely. He explained to me that his father was famous, his mom was a quidditch player along with his Uncle and his aunt was the one who liberated house elves, and his other uncle owned a famous joke shop. So basically his entire family was famous and everyone always bothered him about them. " So you can understand why I'm kinda happy."

" Yeah," I said nodding.

" So, what about you, tell me about your family."

" Well, I live with my big brother Hayden, and, um, he's a lawyer."

" What about your parents?"

" They died in a fire," I said, quietly.

" Oh, I'm sorry,"he said, looking up at me from under his lashes.

" It's okay, it was a while back."

He opened his mouth to say something, when the compartment opened and a boy with spiked pink hair popped his head in.

" Hey James, Harry said to get this to you," said the boy, throwing a bag into his lap.

" Thanks Teddy," he replied, putting the bag in his coat pocket.

" No problem," he said winking and looking over at me. " Hi I'm Teddy Lupin."

" Alyssa Adair," I replied smiling, and his hair changed colors. From pink and spiked it went to blue and shaggy. He chuckled as my eyes grew wide.

" Stop showing off Teddy," James said, looking out the window. Teddy winked and disappeared, shutting the door behind him.

" How did he do that?"

" He's a metamorphagus, they can change their appearance by thinking about it. He still hasn't gotten a hold over it."

" Oh," I said sitting back.

" So what house do you want to get in?"

" House?"

" Oh, right, well there are four houses at Hogwarts. Gryffindor, that's what I'm aiming for. The best house. Then there's Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, they're ok, but if you have to choose between those, I would choose Ravenclaw. And then the worst house, Slytherin. No one wants to go there. There hasn't been one good wizard that has come out of that house."

" So I would want to be in Gryffindor?"

" Right," he said as a woman stopped at the door.

" Anything from the trolly?"

" Do you want anything?" James asked taking out the bag Teddy had given him.

" Um, I don't know what there is," I said shyly.

" We'll take the lot," he said pulling out a couple of gold coins.

" Here," he said tossing me a cookie, I smiled and took a bite. He sat back down and gestured to the seat next to him, so I could take whatever I wanted. " I have a feeling we'll be good friends."

I smiled at him and laughed when a chocolate frog jumped on his face.

**I own neither the story (J.K. Rowling) or the song (Joe Nichols). Please review for the next chapter. And so you know, in my fanfiction, James Potter is played by one Skander Keynes and Alyssa Adair is played by one Aly Michalka. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

_If there's a soulmate for everyone_

_Most relationships seem so transitory_

_They're all good but not the permanent one_

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold_

_Who knows how to love you without being told_

_Somebody tell me why I'm on my own_

_If there's a soulmate for everyone_

* * *

"Wow, Aly. You look different," James said walking towards me. I smiled and hugged him. He hugged back tightly.

"Can you believe we're in our fifth year?!"

"I know," he said smiling.

"Aly!!"

I turned around and saw Kingsley Hilt. I went over and gave him a quick kiss. When I turned back around, James looked royally pissed.

"Hi, mate, Kingsley Hilt. You must be James. I've heard a lot about you."

"I've yet to hear anything about you," James replied, taking Kingsley's outstretched hand.

"Oh, well, um.... Aly, I've got to get to my compartment," he said kissing my cheek and leaving me with a very angry James.

"So he's heard a lot about me. How's that? And who in the bloody hell is he?"

"He's heard a lot about you because, everyone knows about you and also because your my best friend. And he's my boyfriend. He's in Ravenclaw and he's Head Boy," I said, looking at him with new eyes. "Why do you care anyways? If I remember correctly you didn't tell me about your girlfriend."

"That's because you hated her," he said opening the compartment door for me.

"Well, whatever," I said watching him. " You look different to by the way."

He did. His hair looked messier than usual but that was just James, his face more defined with a strong jaw. He was tall...er, and his muscles were more defined, four years of Quidditch.

"You can stop checking me out now, Cat," James said, chuckling. I felt my face heat up. " You do have a _boyfriend _remember."

"I so was not checking you out!"

"Sure you weren't, I'm gonna go scope out girls. See ya later," he said opening the door.

"And he wonders why I got a boyfriend," I said to myself.

* * *

I held my head down as I walked through the compartments.

_And he wonders why I got a boyfriend. _

I know exactly why, I thought. Because I didn't pay attention to the one girl I actually liked. And now she's with some Ravenclaw boy, perfect. And he's two years older! I ran into someone and quickly looked up to see Kingsley.

"Oh, hey Potter. I was just on my way to your compartment. How are you?" he asked, smiling kindly. But all I could do was glare. He was so perfect for her. In looks, in smarts, in conversation, even in quidditch. He'd stolen the Quaffle from me many times in our tournaments against Ravenclaw. Yes he was perfect for her. But then a thought came to mind. Maybe too perfect.

"Hi, Kingsley. I'm good," I said and decided to joke around. "You know, you aren't actually dating her yet."

He tilted his head to the side and his eyebrow crinkled.

"Your not officially dating her until you ask her father,-

"I have," he said alarmed. James smirked.

"Her dads dead, mate. But then there's he brother. My father,"

" But-"

"My uncles-"

"What?"

"And me." James crossed his arms. The poor boy looked truly lost. James was so proud of himself.

"Hey, James!"

James turned to see his younger brother walking towards him, along with Scorpius. That gave James an idea.

"Hey, Al, Scorp. What's up?"

"Not much, just wandering. What about you? Who's this?" Al asked, looking to Kingsley.

"Oh, this is Kingsley Hilt. He's Aly Cat's boyfriend," James said looking back at Kingsley in time to see him mouthing the name Aly Cat to himself. "Oh that reminds me, Kingsley. You have to ask Mr. Malfoy too, he's like Aly's favorite uncle."

Kingsley stood dumfounded and stared at the three of us.

"She didn't tell you any of this mate?" Scorpius said, playing along. Kingsley looked at him shocked. Almost like he was afraid. Scorpius moved closer as if sensing this and said quietly, "I can get you my address if you'd like to floo my father. Just remember though, she's like his FAVORITE niece."

He began laughing as Kingsley quickly turned and dashed back down the corridor. I grinned and looked at Scorpius and Al.

"Thanks guys, that brightened up my mood." James turned and walked back to his shared compartment, a grin still playing on his lips.

* * *

**A.N.**- this chapter is dedicated to babiixilyx3 and baileycaroline for reviewing. Sorry I didn't get this out earlier. I'll try to get the next one out.


	3. HUGE Authors Note

Okay you guys…. No this is not a chapter. But it is an update. After moving about three times, and FINALLY finding the password and all, I'm back on. I read over the reviews for this story, and decided that I would give to my readers. I was going to delete, but think better not to have angry people. So to anyone who's still reading this, and to all who reviewed, thank you. Next chapter will be up soon. I swear on my life!

Love you all!

Mishamigo

PS: yes I know it's the same note for all of my stories, but I'm lazy come on. Can't really blame me! Lots of love!


End file.
